


Birthday Happiness

by fruityrowing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityrowing/pseuds/fruityrowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is stuck at his office on his birthday... How is Hermione going to cheer him up when he gets home? Why using a Potions Magazine of course! Read to find out more. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net Dec 2011

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Author'snote: This story has not been beta-d so please excuse any grammatical mistakes… I hope everyone enjoys the story… just something I thought up a couple of years ago but finally coming around to publishing it…

Birthday Happiness

It was a gloomy summer day in all of London. The forecaster predicted a high chance of thunderstorms in the evening which left the day hot, humid, and dark. The weather paralleled Harry Potter's mood as he brooded in his office. It was actually supposed to be his day off, but due to the immense amount of paperwork that needed to be completed, he had to come in for a couple of hours to complete them. What was worse was that he didn't even have time to give his wife a proper greeting in the morning. He had been looking forward to this day. It was his 25th birthday and Hermione Jean Potter had promised a day full of alone time in the bedrooms.

Harry sighed before looking at the clock on the high wall in front of him. The clock read a quarter till four. He looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk and noticed the substantial decrease in size. At the rate that he was going at, he figured he would be able to finish a little before five. He sighed once more before he went back to work.

Much to Harry's surprise, his work went by a bit faster than he had initially thought. Most of the remaining paperwork had been things that had already been filed days before and so could be discarded. Harry looked out the charmed window behind his desk and noticed that the rain had started. He was glad that it had because then it would mean that the temperature would cool down a bit. He finished tying up the loose ends of his work before he gathered his work robes and headed down to the floo networking system to go home.

As he waited on line for his turn to come, he couldn't help but become more and more excited. Finishing his work early meant that he had the rest of the evening to do all the naughty things he had wanted to do for his birthday. When it was his turn, he walked into the fireplace while grabbing a pinch of the floo powder. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" he articulated, making sure to say it loud and clear to avoid any mishaps that may occur if he said it incorrectly.

As he walked out of the fireplace in his home he noticed that all the lights were turned off. Due to all the rain and clouds outside, the room was quite dark without the lights. Feeling lazy, he used magic to turn on the lights before taking a gander about the room. He had half expected Hermione to be taking a kip on the couch, but when he saw that the couch (which faced the fireplace) was empty, he was a bit put out. "Hermione? I'm home," he called out loudly. When no one responded, he gloomily looked down and let out a sigh. When he looked down, he noticed a small sticky note on the coffee table (which was just a little ways in front of him) on top of an old potions magazine. It was definitely out of place and he couldn't help but wonder the rush that Hermione must have been in if she had failed to put the magazine away (like she always did). He took the remaining two steps to reach the table and bent down to pick up the note and the magazine.

The small sticky note read:

Gone to Ginny's

Be back at 5

Love

Hermione

P.S. The magazine is for your pleasure.

He noticed that the penmanship was a bit rushed and he began to worry that maybe something had happened to Ginny or to one of the Weasleys. But realizing that Hermione would have probably put it in the note if one of the Weasleys were in trouble, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

He read over the note again but this time he noticed Hermione's post-script. He couldn't imagine any kind of magazine about potions being "pleasureable." He pulled the note off of the magazine and studied the cover of it. It looked just as boring as it sounded. But just when he was about to drop the magazine back onto the coffee table, the picture on the front cover began to change.

The new image that was presented on the cover not only shocked Harry, but it also made him quite randy. The image was of a very nude Hermione, barely covered by what looked to be his old Quidditch robes. She seemed to be in the locker rooms next to the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. Immediately, he realized that the magazine was a creation of Hermione's and just as she had written on the note, it was for his pleasure. Unable to contain his excitement, he quickly opened up to the first page.

The first picture showed her with all her clothes on and immediately he could feel the first stir of his erection. Even though she was still fully clothed, he couldn't help but remember back to when they were still in school. She had her school robes on and gleaming in the light, right above her left breast, was her Head Girl badge. She was in what looked like the Prefect's meeting room and she had that look of formality and know-it-all-ness in her stance that had always made him want to just bend her over and fuck her silly in front of all their peers. He wasn't surprised that Hermione would add this picture in the magazine. She knew him so well.

He walked over to the couch and as he sat down he unzipped his fly just enough to free his semi-hard cock from its confinement. He made himself comfortable and turned the page to get a very nice view of her arse. There was always something so erotic about those practical, white knickers she wore- more so than any lacy non-existent fabric like things they called knickers she sometimes wore. As he surveyed the picture he realized that she was in the Potions classroom down in the dungeons. She had discarded her school robes making it easier to see up her skirt as she bent down low to place another ingredient into the cauldron. Being a wizarding picture, she would stand up straight and turn around to show that the top buttons of her white blouse were indeed unbuttoned. The shirt stopped just above her tits where he could just barely make out the white bra she was wearing underneath.

He couldn't believe how hard he was becoming already. She still held so much power over him after five years of marriage. She wasn't even naked yet and his cock was more than ready to operate. He began to stroke his aching member with one hand while with the other hand he grabbed his wand and with a simple levitation spell he had the magazine hover at eye level. He turned the page of the magazine and as soon as he did, he had to stop moving his hand afraid he'd come.

The image displayed before him was something he had seen many times, but this was by far the best way he had seen it. It was an innocent picture of Hermione being oblivious to her surroundings reading a very heavy book. He loved watching her read. She had the cutest habit of scrunching her face up when she didn't agree with the writing or sometimes she would have the sweetest smile whenever she learned something new. But in this picture she was doing much, much more.

She was seated at a desk with no front and so Harry could see her very shapely legs, covered in her school regulated thigh-high socks, swinging back and forth as she kept her head down. She seemed to be in the Hogwarts Library- making it that much more erotic that she would pick such a "sacred" spot to do such naughty things. As she swung her legs, Harry saw her hands making its way down her body. She daintily placed her hands on one thigh and then began to roll the sock off while slowly lifting her leg, bending it at the knee, so that the heel of her foot rested on the seat next to her bum. The skirt that she had on fell away, better exposing her private bits, and Harry could just make out that she was knicker-less underneath. She did the same with the other leg so that she was wide open for Harry to get a very good view of her pussy. Her eyes never left the book only making Harry want to crawl under the table and start to lick her up and gain her attention.

Spreading the pre-cum that had formed at the tip of his very hard cock he turned the page. When he saw what was on the next page he had to stop moving his hand again for a minute before fully surveying the image.

It was another image of Hermione in an innocent enough setting, but just like the previous image this version was far better. She was seated on her bed with her back leaning against the headboard of the bed. She had her knees bent and on her lap was the same heavy book she was reading on the previous page. However, unlike the previous picture, Hermione had discarded the white shirt, leaving her bare, except for the white bra and the generic uniform plaited skirt. Much like the previous picture, due to her knees being bent as she sat on the bed, Harry could see those wet lips clearly- wishing he could just bury himself deep inside her.

She had a lollipop in her hand. Keeping her eyes glued to the book on her lap, she slowly took the candy to her lips and licked it. Out of habit, Harry also licked his own lips as he watched her tongue dart out to lick the lollipop. She would sometimes put the whole thing in her mouth and Harry could only imagine that warm wet mouth doing the same to his weeping hard cock. His strokes became faster as his prick demanded release. He turned the page and immediately he began to come all over his hands and trousers- slightly blacking out at the intensity. The image presented before him was just too much for him.

Hermione was in the shower. The water was running down the length of her body and Harry's eyes traveled down with the dripping water. One of her hands were playing with her tits and as his eyes traveled down further he saw that the other hand was between her legs moving back and forth furiously- Harry could only assume she was playing with herself. The look of pure pleasure etched on her face was what pushed Harry over the edge. He had seen that face a countless amount of times, but each and every time he saw it, he loved it even more. He imagined her riding his cock to ecstasy with that same look as his mouth played with those amazing tits.

When the waves of pleasure ceased, he was amazed to see that his cock was still hard. He realized he wasn't fully satisfied- longing for his wife's touch. Just as soon as he thought that, he felt a pair of hands much smaller than his wrap around his slick prick.

"I can't believe you're still hard" Harry heard a familiar voice say from nowhere. He reached out carefully and when his hand felt the liquidy fabric of his invisibility cloak, he slowly slid it off to see his wife in the Hogwarts school robes. Without even thinking, he picked her up and threw her over his right shoulder as he took her over to their study.

"Harry why are we going to the study?"

"So that you can serve your detention, you've been very, very bad."

He kicked open the door to the study and then seated her on the desk and as if possessed he parted the school robes down the middle and nearly ripped it off of Hermione. Underneath her robes she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. He appreciatively ran his hands over her clothed tits and slid them down further to grab her arse as best he could. He pulled her forward grinding into her to show her how hard he was for her. The feel of her warm damp knickers against his cock made him lose control as he forcefully pulled her off the desk and turned her around and bent her over. Without even removing her white knickers, he plunged his cock deep within her. He reveled at the hot, wet, tight pussy that sucked at his cock as if asking for more. The idea of taking her in a school like setting from behind made him frantic. Watching his prick slam into her when she still wore those innocent white cotton knickers fueled him even further. He was close but not wanting to come alone, he sneaked his hand inside her knickers and began rubbing her clit hard. He felt her tighten around him as she began to come. He buried himself deep within her and released himself. Quite exhausted, he fell on top of her, keeping himself buried within her.

"mmm… I love it when you lose control like that. Maybe I should wear this outfit more often," Hermione said quietly. At that he slammed into her once more indicating he liked the idea very much.

Realizing he was probably crushing her with his weight, he began to get up- grunting a few times as he did so. He finally pulled out of her and then helped her stand up. And as soon as he spun her around he crashed his lips onto hers bruising her lips as he attacked her mouth. His tongue found its way into her mouth soon after and he began to taste her.

When it became dire for both to draw a breath, they both pulled away. As they stood there with their foreheads touching, Harry gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips and whispered "I love you." It was an old habit of Harry's which Hermione loved. He saw her face light up with a smile.

"Happy birthday Harry, I take it that you liked your birthday present?" Harry nodded in the affirmative enthusiastically with a huge goofy smile plastered on his face. "The magazine- it's charmed so that only you can ever see the real contents. You can essentially leave it around anywhere and others will only see a very old and boring looking potion's magazine," Hermione said. Harry smiled at how clever she was.

Harry dove in for another kiss, but before he reached her lips he felt something odd being thrust into his face. He opened his eyes and stepped back a little to see that it was his old Quidditch robes. "I still have another surprise for you." Hermione said. "But you'll have to change into these." Even before he could reply or protest, she thrust the robes into his hands and left the room.

Without a second thought, Harry immediately started to take off his clothes. He contemplated on whether or not to put the whole uniform on before he heard a voice calling from outside the room. "You have to put the whole uniform on or I won't give you your surprise!" Harry couldn't help but chuckle at how well Hermione knew him. The uniform was a bit small, but he was able to alter the size a bit with magic.

After he had finished putting on the uniform and the robes on top, he walked out into the living room. However, he was surprised to see that it no longer looked like his living room. In fact, it was what Harry assumed to be a replica of Hermione's Head Girl room back in Hogwarts. He had never been allowed inside the room and so he could only assume based on the picture he saw moments before.

He looked around the room for Hermione when he saw her at last in the far corner of the room. It was like a reenactment of one of the pictures. She was seated at a desk with a big book opened on the desktop. At first glance it looked like she was reading from the book because her head was bent down and hovering over the book. However, upon closer inspection, she was preoccupied with something else.

Much like one of the pictures from the magazine, both her knees were bent on either side of her- giving Harry a very good view of her pussy. However, unlike the picture, she was in the midst of touching herself. Harry's cock began to twitch as it responded immediately- which surprised him, especially because he had just spent himself (twice) moments before.

He felt like an adolescent again. It reminded him of those days back at Hogwarts where he would just watch her- trying to get the tiniest glimpse of her privies. He had always had such voyeuristic tendencies that it made it that much more thrilling at the thought of the possibility of getting caught during the act. It was like he was secretly watching her as she touched herself, completely oblivious to the fact that she was exposing herself to him in such a way.

One of Hermione's hands was on her tits teasing it as the other one glistened while it was pumping in and out of her wet lips as her thumb played with the bundle of nerves. Watching Harry play with himself (while looking at pictures of her) had done quite a number on Hermione, which the quickie was not enough to satisfy her. She played with herself- fully knowing that Harry was watching her. It was quite thrilling which helped to fuel her on.

Just when she was about to reach her climax, she felt a pair of hands stop her movements. She opened her eyes (which she hadn't even noticed were closed) and looked down to see that Harry was under the table with his face just inches from making contact. Harry pulled her hand away and began to nip at her inner thigh- just inches away from her inner core. Quite frustrated with the teasing, she thrust her hips forward a bit to indicate that she couldn't wait any longer. Harry, feeling quite merciful, immediately attached his lips to her pussy and entered her with his tongue.

"You- Taste- So- Fucking- Good!" Harry said in between thrusts. He noticed that she had washed herself while he was changing because he couldn't taste himself on her. He began to lick the outer lips as his tongue traveled up to start playing with her clit. Soon he began to suck at her clit as he used his right hand to enter her. He thrust in two fingers- pumping in and out- driving Hermione to come. As her juices came spilling out onto his hands, he detached his mouth from her clit and used his tongue to lap up as much of it as he could.

When he felt Hermione finally calm down a bit, he pushed Hermione's chair back so that he could come out from under the table. "Do you think I'll be able to avoid getting house points deducted tonight Professor? If I lose anymore house points I'll have to sit out tomorrow during the game." Harry said as he stood up straight. He pretended to act nervous. Hermione couldn't help but play along.

"I don't know Potter. Let's see if we can't come to some sort of agreement." Hermione said as she got on her knees.

"I'll to anything you ask."

"Anything? I like the sound of that Potter. Let's see what you're made of."

Hermione began to run both her hands up and down Harry's thighs before she began to stroke Harry's prick, which was still confined in his pants. She undid the buttons on the pants before she started to pull the pants down. Harry's cock sprang free from its prison as Hermione helped him remove his pants. As Hermione removed Harry's pants, he took off his shirt leaving him completely nude.

She grabbed the base of his cock with her right hand before giving it a nice long lick of its underside- starting from the base all the way up to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head once before she put the whole thing in her mouth. She began to bob her head back and forth- one hand still holding onto the base while the other one began to fondle his bollocks.

Harry was almost at his limit when he placed both his hands on Hermione's arms. He stopped her and then pulled her up so that she was also standing. He was reluctant to make her stop, but he wanted to be inside of her when he came. He turned towards the desk that had been temporarily forgotten and in one clean sweep he pushed off everything on the desk top and then sat Hermione on top of the desk.

He immediately began to attack her lips and then moved down to her neck. She was still wearing the school uniform and it proved to be a hindrance to Harry who was trying to get more skin on skin contact. Without even thinking, he ripped open the shirt to reveal that Hermione was not wearing a bra. He bent his head so as to grab one of Hermione's tits in his mouth. As he sucked and nipped at one he touched and teased the other one. Making sure he was fair, he switched his lips and hand. When he felt that he had thoroughly played with both her tits, he let his hands make its way down her body and pull her forward, as his lips caught hers in another deep kiss.

Caught up in the kiss, Hermione was delightfully surprised when she felt Harry slam into her hard. Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry as he picked her up off of the desk. He made his way to the closest wall and supported both himself and Hermione against it. Hermione braced herself on the wall as Harry began to pound into her furiously. He lost control at the feel of her tight walls.

Hermione bent her head down so that her mouth was next to Harry's ear. Hermione began to moan as she felt another orgasm approach. Just when she felt her walls begin to tighten, in between gasps, she whispered into Harry's ear. "You're- Going- To Be- A- Father- Harry." Without really registering what she had said, Harry drove himself to the edge as he rode out Hermione's orgasm. He finally reached his climax and began to come inside of Hermione.

When his spasms finally subsided, he slid Hermione down with him as he sat down on the floor- finally spent and satisfied. As he sat there with Hermione still on top of him, his brain finally clicked on and Hermione's message finally reached the point of understanding. He couldn't hold in his excitement at her words.

In seeing Harry's face light up, first in understanding then in excitement, Hermione couldn't help but become excited also. She stood up and helped Harry to his feet- who practically jumped up off the floor in joy. Harry caught Hermione in his arms and lifted her off the floor in a bone-crushing hug before realizing he could be hurting her or the baby and then gently let her down.

"I'm going to be a dad! Hermione! I'm going to… we're going to be parents!" Harry couldn't put into words what he was feeling. It was truly the happiest moment in his life. If for some reason someone had asked him to conjure up a Patronus at that moment, Harry had no doubt that he could conjure up a thousand just by how happy he was.

Finally coming back down to reality, he began to worry immediately. "You should have told me before!" Harry said in a serious tone. He began to reprimand Hermione. "I shouldn't have been so rough! What if there is..."

"Honestly! Harry! The baby won't disappear just because you were a little rough with me. Now if you had slammed me up against the wall then that would've been a different story..."

Harry wasn't listening to anything she was saying. He was too busy looking about the room for her robes. "You shouldn't be naked" he mumbled to himself as he draped her robes on her shoulders. "You should be sitting." Harry mumbled again as he led her to the couch nearby. He began to treat her as if she were some breakable porcelain doll.

Hermione couldn't help but comply with his "instructions" as she was a bit sleepy from all the strenuous activities they had engaged in just moments before. Harry fretted about the room trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She pulled Harry (who had found his boxers) down to sit on the couch. As soon as he sat down, she laid her head on his lap. Hermione felt herself drift off into sleep and whispered "Happy birthday Harry" before she let it overcome her.

Harry couldn't help but smile down as he watched his wife sleep. It had been- by far- the best birthday he had ever experienced.

Fin


End file.
